newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Wade Fulp
Standards of a key page Although we allow our Wikia to be relatively informal compared to Wikipedia, Key pages like this should be done to careful standards. I feel that although some reasonable effort has been put into it, with some refs etc, more should be done to get clear examples of the opinions stated here. Where we say that Wade is disliked, hated etc, some evidence to the general nature of this dislike should be produced. Remember that there is no point in writing an encyclopedia for the people that already know it all, we should be writing to inform people and to give the impression that we write with some authority. I would like to see something- anything! complimentary about Wade here. I personally find that Wade is very prompt in answering any queries I have- a lot faster than Tom! As you will see, I have edited the article along the lines of the above. I am hoping that someone will add a few refs and examples to the various sections that I have created. I would like to see: *a wider list of his films *more key examples of him on the BBS *some linked examples of him as a character from a range of subs and authors showing the wide range of portrayals- from hero to villain to idiot. *more info on what he does at NG (enough of the moaning about banning etc!) Wade's wife Her name is Leslie Fulp. You can even find more results on the name than Marjorie Fulp on google. Marjorie is the name of Wade and Tom's mother, which might be the soul reason for the confusion.-- 21:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Promotion of Hentai The following section was removed from the Wade's Work text by an unregistered author: "Wade has also been heavily criticized in the past for his promotion of hentai on the front page. Wade stated that he was increasing the traffic for Newgrounds, which can only be a good thing, but many talented flash authors complained that Wade was dragging down the average intelligence and respect for flash of NG visitors, who were only there so they could masturbate to hentai cartoons." Since it has no references, I have left it out of the Page text, but if such criticism can be verified satisfactorally, by links to past threads on the BBS,including a link to Wades reply, I think it should be there. Icedragon64 11:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ammended Front Page This page is nominated for Front Page Featured Article. It needs to be 100% sorted for this. Surprisingly, the Front Page itself is not usually protected in wiki's and neither are the articles within it- presumably so that the first things people see are editable, thus giving the invitation for people to edit it. I suggest that we put this page on Feature in the next phase of publicity [ at the 200 mark, we are on 196 Users ] when we should be ready to Watch it firmly, as it is a controvesial subject. Icedragon64 14:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * I am now happy with this page- fully ref'd and ready to go! Icedragon64 02:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Inflated Votes for Staff subs We should not allow this rumour to be on wikiG. I have been asked by Staff to delete it; it is true that it is not likely and there is no evidence that there is any kind of fix. Whilst their scores are high, that is probably just voter bias. External Links I think in long pages like this all External Links should be incorporated in the relevent text and the section removed. Opinions? Icedragon64 13:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Wade was here WadeFulp is a user here and edited the page himself, so we asked him on NG to confirm that it was really him, which he did in a PM to me on april 2nd 2010: " WadeFulp wrote: : Yes, I am Wadefulp on wikia.com. I was a bit tired of the entry on me showing up on Google and leading to a slew of incorrect and biased info written by who knows who." Icedragon64 23:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I think Wade should be reminded of COI. It's not the done thing to edit your own page. Seriously, what the fuck.Grimu 16:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Banhammer? Humour on Wikigrounds? Is that allowed? Hmmm. Icedragon64 00:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC)